2035 Atlantic hurricane season (Mario's version)
The 2035 Atlantic hurricane season was the deadliest, costliest and most active Atlantic hurricane season ever recorded, with a total of 39 named storms, 25 hurricanes, and 14 major hurricanes forming. With nearly 750,000 deaths and more than $850 billion in damages, it was the deadliest and costliest tropical cyclone season recorded worldwide. Most of the death and destruction was caused by Hurricane Katia in late August. By far the most significant storm of the year was Hurricane Katia, which became the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded worldwide. Causing historic mayhem along its destructive path, Katia killed up to 630,000, essentially destroying New Orleans, Louisiana approximately 30 years after Katrina in 2005. With damages exceeding $400 billion, the hurricane was the costliest on record. Other notable storms included Arlene, which was an extremely rare April major hurricane and survived the crossover to the Eastern Pacific, Emily, which was the earliest Category 5 Atlantic hurricane on record, Philippe, which struck Columbia and Venezuela as a major hurricane, Kappa, which became the strongest November hurricane on record and the second Category 5 to exist in that month, and Sigma, which lasted for nine days into 2036, making it the latest end to an Atlantic hurricane season on record. Due to a number of factors, including a developing La Niña, forecasters expected the 2035 season to be above average. However, as the season progressed, it became obvious that the developing Modoki La Niña was having historical effects on the Atlantic, and due to far more activity than originally estimated, forecasting agencies were criticized for underestimating the hyperactive season. Seasonal forecasts On December 9, 2034, the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) released their pre-season outlooks for the hurricane season. They expected the 2035 season to be an above-average season, with a total of 14 storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, due to a combination of factors such as the possibility of a weak La Niña and warmer than average sea surface temperatures. In April 2035, the predictions were increased slightly to 17 named storms by the Colorado State University (CSU). On April 13, NCSU released their forecasts, citing an above-average season as well. On April 27, however, NOAA released their forecast, significantly higher than the rest and citing that the season would be an analog of the 2005 season, forecasting that a moderate Modoki La Niña would have significant effects on the Atlantic, causing much more favorable conditions than average. The forecast was also influenced by the recent formation of Hurricane Arlene. On June 1, TSR, CSU, and NCSU revised their forecasts, not as active as the NOAA, but within the range of 12–17 storms, 5–9 hurricanes, and 3–5 major hurricanes, to catch up with the formation of Bret and Cindy. On August 9, TSR released their final outlook for the season, citing that "a rapidly developing Modoki La Niña is increasing tropical cyclone activity, and this season could top 2005 as the most active season if current trends continue". They predicted that there would be around 26 named storms, 16 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes, to catch up with the formation of storms Cindy to Ingra. Overall, this last forecast was the most accurate, alias the season total somewhat higher than expected. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2035 till:31/01/2036 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/04/2035 till:21/04/2035 color:C3 text:"Arlene (C3)" from:29/04/2035 till:03/05/2035 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:23/05/2035 till:27/05/2035 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:18/06/2035 till:29/06/2035 color:C4 text:"Don (C4)" from:01/07/2035 till:08/07/2035 color:C5 text:"Emily (C5)" from:07/07/2035 till:10/07/2035 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:08/07/2035 till:16/07/2035 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:18/07/2035 till:26/07/2035 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" from:26/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 color:C2 text:"Harry (C2)" barset:break from:04/08/2035 till:09/08/2035 color:C1 text:"Ingra (C1)" from:12/08/2035 till:13/08/2035 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" from:23/08/2035 till:27/08/2035 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:25/08/2035 till:02/09/2035 color:C5 text:"Katia (C5)" from:29/08/2035 till:07/09/2035 color:C4 text:"Lee (C4)" from:03/09/2035 till:10/09/2035 color:C1 text:"Marissa (C1)" from:07/09/2035 till:12/09/2035 color:TS text:"Nelson (TS)" from:09/09/2035 till:14/09/2035 color:TS text:"Ophelia (TS)" from:13/09/2035 till:17/09/2035 color:C3 text:"Philippe (C3)" barset:break from:18/09/2035 till:25/09/2035 color:C4 text:"Rina (C4)" from:21/09/2035 till:26/09/2035 color:C1 text:"Sean (C1)" from:26/09/2035 till:04/10/2035 color:C5 text:"Triton (C5)" from:27/09/2035 till:28/09/2035 color:TD text:"Twenty-One (SD)" from:29/09/2035 till:09/10/2035 color:C2 text:"Vince (C2)" from:01/10/2035 till:11/10/2035 color:C4 text:"Whitney (C4)" from:05/10/2035 till:07/10/2035 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:08/10/2035 till:13/10/2035 color:C4 text:"Beta (C4)" from:11/10/2035 till:13/10/2035 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" barset:break from:14/10/2035 till:19/10/2035 color:C3 text:"Delta (C3)" from:17/10/2035 till:23/10/2035 color:C1 text:"Epsilon (C1)" from:20/10/2035 till:27/10/2035 color:C2 text:"Zeta (C2)" from:24/10/2035 till:26/10/2035 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:27/10/2035 till:03/11/2035 color:C4 text:"Theta (C4)" from:06/11/2035 till:09/11/2035 color:TD text:"Thirty-Two (TD)" from:08/11/2035 till:13/11/2035 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" from:15/11/2035 till:19/11/2035 color:C5 text:"Kappa (C5)" from:18/11/2035 till:19/11/2035 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" barset:break from:21/11/2035 till:27/11/2035 color:C3 text:"Mu (C3)" from:02/12/2035 till:05/12/2035 color:TS text:"Nu (SS)" from:09/12/2035 till:14/12/2035 color:C3 text:"Xi (C3)" from:24/12/2035 till:27/12/2035 color:TS text:"Omicron (TS)" from:29/12/2035 till:02/01/2036 color:C1 text:"Rho (C1)" from:31/12/2035 till:09/01/2036 color:TS text:"Sigma (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2035 till:30/04/2035 text:April from:01/05/2035 till:31/05/2035 text:May from:01/06/2035 till:30/06/2035 text:June from:01/07/2035 till:31/07/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:31/08/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:30/09/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:31/10/2035 text:October from:01/11/2035 till:30/11/2035 text:November from:01/12/2035 till:31/12/2035 text:December from:01/01/2036 till:31/01/2036 text:January 2036 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Arlene A rare early-April tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on April 9 and progressed westwards across the Atlantic. High wind shear prevented much development of the disturbance until it reached the Caribbean Sea on April 14. Highly unusual favorable conditions for the month of April prevailed in the region, and the tropical wave began to steadily organize, with the National Hurricane Center (NHC) assessing a moderate chance of tropical development. Rapid organization then occurred, and it is estimated that Tropical Depression One formed at 06:00 UTC on April 17 just north of Panama. Shortly afterward, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene, marking the fourth time a named storm formed in the month of April, the others being Subtropical Storm Arthur in 2026, Tropical Storm Arlene in 2017, and Tropical Storm Ana in 2003. Arlene steadily intensified while moving westwards under the influence of a ridge to its north, and it eventually attained hurricane intensity north of Panama at 18:00 UTC on April 19. A period of rapid intensification ensued as it encountered record warm sea surface temperatures (SSTs) of 28–29 °C, and it became the first off-season major hurricane and the strongest of the off-season on record in the Atlantic on April 20. Arlene then struck the northern portions of Costa Rica at peak intensity later that day, becoming the strongest landfalling off-season storm on record. Weakening quickly ensued as the hurricane traversed the mountainous terrain, but remained intact, and eventually, Arlene emerged into the Eastern Pacific as a minimal hurricane at 20:45 UTC on April 21. It was the first tropical cyclone to survive the crossover to the Eastern Pacific since Hurricane Paulette in 2020. Tropical Storm Bret An extratropical cyclone developed into Subtropical Storm Bret at 18:00 UTC on April 29 to the southeast of Bermuda. Initially not expected to intensify much due to cool sea surface temperatures, the small storm defied forecasts as reconnaissance aircraft on May 1 found that quickly intensified to a moderate tropical storm, described by the NHC as "completely unexpected", given the otherwise unfavorable conditions. Further strengthening occurred and Bret peaked with winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) as it turned away from Bermuda in response to an approaching cold front. Interaction with the cold front caused Bret to rapidly lose its tropical characteristics, and it became extratropical on May 3 as it accelerated into the far northern Atlantic. Upon forming on April 29, Bret, along with Arlene, became the first and only time that the month of April had two tropical cyclones form, an unprecedented occurrence described by NHC forecaster Stacy Stewart as "clearly the most oddball that this season had managed to show...I can't wait to see what else the tropics hold in store for this year!". Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harry Hurricane Ingra Unnamed Tropical Storm Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Marissa Tropical Storm Nelson Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:La Nina Year